


Detour Needed

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Jackie doesn't die, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: An alternative look at what happened in the cab in the cinematic trailer.V and Jackie survive the gunfight, but they must deal with the aftermath.





	Detour Needed

Bullets zipped through the air narrowly avoiding V as he ducked behind the car. He heard the projectiles connect with the metal of the vehicle. It was loud. It was fast. It was risky. V was loving every second. He dared a look over the hood of the car and aimed towards their attackers. Without hesitation he returned fire. Knowing that they had to get out of there, V made his way to enter the back seat. As he sat down he saw Jackie come in through the opposite door.

As soon as both doors were shut the console on the dashboard lit up and set the destination, speeding off in combat mode and taking V and Jackie away from the danger.

“ _Woo!_ Get some!” V fist pumped the air, adrenaline running hot through his veins. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” It had been a tough job but together the pair had managed to pull it off. He turned and watch as their attackers grew smaller as they sped away. “Alright! In an’ out, _bitches,_ ” flipping them off for good measure, “we’re rich!”

V looked at his partner briefly, “oh we are going to the _major leagues_ Jackie!” He turned and looked back out the rear view mirror. The previous threat was just a memory in the distance. They were in the clear. This was one of the biggest jobs that V had done. He didn’t know how to react, he was filled with energy. He was eager to go and celebrate and his mind was racing with thoughts of what had just happened.

However V was brought out of his thoughts by Jackie’s large hand caressing his cheek. V turned and met the gaze of his partner with a smile. A smile which soon turned to concern. Jackie had been holding his side and brought his hand away, streaked with red.

“Jack?” The colour drained from V’s face as he realised what had happened. Jackie had been shot. “No no no no no,” V couldn’t think clearly. He couldn’t lose Jackie. What should he do? He reached out and covered the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. This was _bad_. “Ok ok,” he turned towards the screen in front of him, “get to a clinic now!”

“Mr Welles is in critical condition,” the cab’s AI answered in their monotone voice. V couldn’t stand the lack of urgency in their voice. The screen still displaying the destination of the No-Tell Motel. He punched the screen in frustration.

“Shit,” Jackie winced in pain, looking down at his wound.

“Hey, hey, just think of all the shit we’re gonna have, huh?” V’s brow creased with worry. He couldn’t think clearly. Nothing like this had happened to them before. They’ve had close calls sure, but this was the worst either of them had been. His buzz was slowly leaving him. What was going to happen? Jackie wasn’t going to…to…

Before V could get to lost in his spiralling thoughts, Jackie put his hand on the back of V’s neck and brought him close, resting their foreheads against each other. “Mi amor, it’s just a scratch,” despite his own words, Jackie still clung to his side with his other hand.

“Jack, it’s not ok, you were fucking shot!” V’s eyes were focused on the torn fabric of Jackie’s shirt. The bullet was had gone straight through Jackie’s side, there was still a steady flow of red escaping from between Jackie’s fingers.

“V,” Jackie used his free hand to lift V’s chin so they were looking each other in the eye. “V, it’s not _that_ serious,” he stroked V’s cheek with his thumb.

The younger man leant into the caress. Jackie meant a lot to V, and the thought of losing him was too much. He had so much planned for the both of them and he wasn’t about to throw all those plans away just yet.

“Jackie…” V leant forward, wanting to be as close as he could be to his lover, “tell me what to do.” He was desperate. He needed to know how to save Jackie. He kept looking down, unable to tear his eyes away.

Despite everything, Jackie just chuckled, closing his eyes as he continued to hold V close.  
“Its not funny!” How could Jackie be so calm about this? V was freaking out, not knowing what the outcome would be.

“I’m not dying V, I know that’s what’s going through your head right now,” the larger man brought V’s head back up, forcing his gaze away from his injury. “They can’t get rid of me that easily!”

V fought back tears, he nodded slowly. If Jackie said he was ok, then he would be ok. Right? So V surged forward, closing the distance between them. Capturing Jackie’s mouth with his own. He pulled back slightly, holding Jackie’s face in his hands and leaning against his forehead, “I swear Jack, if you _fuckin’_ die on me, I’ll never _fuckin’_ forgive you!”

“Oh, I know you won’t mi amor,” Jackie chuckled again but it was clear the action caused him pain.

“Jack,” seeing his lover in pain was something that V didn’t want to see. He moved back to give the man space but Jackie kept V close.

“Listen V, you’re gonna go to DeShawn and give him his fuckin’ chip,” Jackie held one of V’s hand in one of his larger ones and passed him the chip that caused all of this. “You get the cash and you and I will do all the shit you want, yeah?,” He looked at V directly, “I’m not gonna let you spend all those eddies on your own.” Jackie laughed but it just caused him to wince again.

“Fuckin’ hell Jack,” V pocketed the chip and instantly returned to putting pressure on Jackie’s would to stop the bleeding. “You can bet your left nut that we’re gonna do all sorts of crazy shit!” He leant forward and gave Jackie a deep kiss, trying to convey all of his unspoken feelings. He clung to his lover, not wanting to let go. Jackie returned the kiss, holding V just as close. Something snapped inside of V, he puled back and gave Jackie one final peck before he manoeuvred himself into the front seat.

“Mi amor what are you doing?” The wounded man tried to sit up and see what was happening but the pain stopped him.

“Relax Jackie, there’s a clinic on the way but the auto-drive won’t budge,” V looked over his shoulder at his partner and winked, “good thing I know how to get the manual drive working! We’ll get you to a fuckin’ clinic, Dex is just gonna have to fuckin’ wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie and V seemed closer than just friends in that trailer imo and I do not want our boi Jackie to die so I wrote this.  
> It is a bit different to my usual style of writing. I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @Cyberpunk-thot
> 
> Amazing artwork can be [seen here!](https://renegad3spectre.tumblr.com/post/185724561825/hey-this-isnt-particularly-gay-xd-though-im-not) Drawn by [renegad3spectre](https://renegad3spectre.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
